Fire and Forget
by penmaster cole
Summary: Sometimes you get lucky, other times you wind up in the water trying to dodge bullets.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Forget

By Penmaster Cole

Ch. 1 The Hit

The heat from the dying sun on San Andreas was soon becoming a distant memory for the man who stood on the hill overlooking San Andreas, he was a lean figure, but broad shoulders that were at most times hunched over; overall compared to all the other inhabitants on the island he didn't really stick out, his clothing being modest tactical pants and boots with a gray shirt on his chest, and over that a overcoat, and covering his bald head was a military styled black cover. All in all he could disappear in a crowd if he needed to and considering his profession he used that to his advantage alot.

As the last rays of the sun died behind the horizon his phone rang, pulling it from his pocket. "Grimm" he answered, only using his name. "This is Simon" a thickly accented voice sounded over the phone. "I have job if your interested, but it requires a gentle touch." he said, "Give me the details and it will be done." Grimm said, already thinking of what he may need. while walking to his car, a black and gold Sabre Turbo.

"Go to South Shambles and you meet the informant with the information, the F.I.B. may be listening in." Simon hastily said. "you'll be able to recognize the informant" then the call was ended. Putting the phone away as he got into the off-road vehecle, rolling over the hill and onto the blacktop, his mind already thinking that the situation wasn't quite right, 'since when did Simon have Informants' he thought as he cut through West Side heading through central, the ride only punctuated by the radio "on't care anymore" came the voice on the radio, as Grimm listened, "don't care no mooooore, no more . . .no more" and soon he seen that he was on the street he was supposed to meet the informant.

Pulling to a stop and getting out, Grimm looked almost bored getting out of the car, but that was very far from the truth, under the coat was a few of his favorite weapons, and right now with his left hand in his left jacket pocket, he was ready to chuck a grenade for an opening. Walking down the street looking for the guy or girl he was supposed to be looking for.

Making a complete lap around the street had the gun for hire not quite running but hurring back to his car, South Shambles may have been far removed from the lights and glamour of the city, but when your the only one on the street and you've been their for a good thirty minutes and NO ONE shows up, thats a great indicator that you've been set up for an ambush.

which happened right now.

When the Missile Impacted with his Mesa and exploded, Grimm was thrown back and Disorinted, which quickly gave way to the burning pain in his face and stomach, looking down to see a piece of your own vehicle sticking out of you can fuck with your mind. . . and piss you off. "motherfucker" he grunted and stood up, pulling his .45 from his shoulder holster. looking around while trying to not fall over, he just about did seeing the Merryweather Mercs, come out of the alley, he started to unload on the closest while retreating, killing three before they started to shoot back, getting around the corner. he shrugged as best as he could the coat off, holstering the heavy pistol and taking the grenade out, he blindly threw the explosive around the corner "gren-"-BOOM-"ARRRGGGHHH."

Using the blessed distraction to limp down the road, he pulled his modded micro-uzi, while not the strongest in his collection it was his best choice when he needed to flee and shoot, "Their he is!" "Get the Fucker!" turning he leveled the weapon and cut loose on the first followers, talking them out , he started to limp as fast as possible to the bridge, soon he felt blinding pain in his already injured leg, he almost fell if he didn't use the guard rail for balance he turned to face the Mercs to only see a Insurgent with a mounted gun rollin up on him. he was in a word Fucked.

With a .50 caliber machine gun pointed at him an being flanked by four mercs with shot guns, Grimm dropped his guns, he was beat and though he hated to admit it, "so how may i help you gentleman on this fine night?" he drawled

stepping out of the Passenger seat came a man in a suit, obviously a brain to this little killing body "Mr. Grimm" he spoke with a low baritone, "You have been giving us a hard time as of late, stealing a titan of ours, a Valkyrie and lets not forget the Insurgents you took from us not so long ago" he finished. " People like you annoy businesses like mine, so we are cleaning house so to say." all the while he was speaking Grimm was slowly edging backwards till his feet found the ledge. finding it he jumped.

"Shoot him! dont let him escape!" yelled the man, soon the still night was ripped apart by the sound of weapon fire. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Greetings! I hope everyone is doing well and is enjoying the summer, as to seeing how this is my first Authors note I will make it brief, I need Character ideas for my story, if at all possible they'd be from GTA online as your avatars or a file you mess around on, and dont worry i wont miss use them, and kill them in a embarassing way unless you ask for that to happen, which btw you may not see them for atleast two or three chapters counting this one. Also please review/ drop a line to give me feed back, afterall a dog wont learn unless you teach them.

Ch. 2 "cutting ties, losing ground"

To most people waking up to the sound of birds and feeling sunshine on your face ment your in a Disney movie, for Grimm right now, it ment he was alive and the pain was intense! Biting back the urge to curse and scream, he looked around at the office he found himself in he quickly figured it out after seeing the giant San Andreas map. "Lester" he said Hoarsly.

A pudgy man walked in, cane in hand "and Sleeping Beauty awakens! Just minus the Beauty part" he finished ackwardly, "they did a number on you" he said evenly "you lost your left eye and some mobility in your left leg, got scars all over. im frankly suprised you srvived" he finished, looking at him over his glasses, "You got hacked." He stated, "well, I almost got hacked, the people trying were good but aren't pros, sadly they managed to get yours and the others I've employed in the past information, your the only surviver" he finished. Grimm was slightly suprised, for a second it sounded like the hacker felt emotion. "Grimm" Lester said taking Grimm out of his thoughts "I'm sorry but I cant use you anymore, you've quite literally been burned off the market for being a hired Gun."

Said hired gun frowned, while yes he free lanced his specific set of skills of brutality, he actually quite enjoyed working for Lester, sure he was slightly mad, but who wasn't? "Before you cut me off, who was the guy I was talking to? I know you had to have been watching, at least give me that." He questioned, the other, hoping to get a lead on the man who tried to kill him.

Shaking his grizzled head the hacker looked at him "I know you've seen him, He's our newly elected Senator: John Krasanski." 'Well shit' thought Grimm, 'when I make enimies they're always a character' "So the guy who tried to kill me is a political figure who has a Mercinary army at his beck and call" he asked out loud in deadpan. "Why is this sounding like a very bad plot to a very bad book or movie? Wait, Lester," grunting as he stood on unsteady legs he limped to put on a pair of pants. "I gotta get on the move" he said panting, while strong enough to get up from almost getting killed, it took alot out of him. "For all we know, with you in Particular, they could be trying to find a blood trail, and i might be leading them to your door". Limping as fast as possible till he found his stride, he turned to Lester.

"So this is Good bye isn't it pal?" he asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs before the door. "Yes, but here's something" turning almost all the way around (Lester being on his left) he we presented with a pair of black wrap around shades "ballistic glasses" he suplied "I know you want to stay discreet which is kinda hard with a missing eye so I got you this, its not much but atleast you wont be walking the plank to any pirate jokes" he tittered. Slipping them on he found that he enjoyed them. "See you around Lester" he said as he stepped out the door.

Over the next few months Grimm got used to being a Cyclops, also while getting an ear to find out about the man who tried to kill him, frankly he was impressed that he lived. The man was like a modern day Dracula, but he hid it well, everywhere the politician went thier was atleast one strange dissappearance in the form of his political rival or a member of said rivals family, but no trace of that was never brought back to Krasanki. the man was simply to slimy to catch. But like a certain other guy he had tracked, that was simuler, he would get him. even if it killed him.

Little did the Gun hand know what kind of worms he got from the can he opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Forget

By Penmaster Cole

Here they be Dragon(ladies)

It was just past six in the morning when Grimm got back from a job, Rebenge required money and while yes he had money, he still needed to keep his income coming in. So that was why he accepted the job from Trevor, yes the Trevor Philips, the same one who forgot to tell him that the Vagos were the owners of the "stuff" he "tactically acquired" from a "not safehouse".

"Thrice damned inbred hick" he muttered under his breath as he limped up to his house from his garage, the house he owned on Hangmans Avenue was his actual home, his other living property being the monstrosity known as Tinsel Tower, where he worked.

Heading into the kitchen to grab a drink, and the blessed substance called painkillers, he almost didn't see his guest, "Hello Paige" he greeted tiredly, "whats brought you here and away from your boss?" he finished as he grabbed a sprunk.

His Guest, Paige Harris was the personal aide to Lester, and one of the best Hackers that Grimm had met. "Oh nothing much, just wondering when my Fiance was going to mention he almost died" striding forward she smacked him across the face "You Asshole! if you were going to die at least have the common decency to let me know before hand!?" she ranted at him, tears threatening to fall but like her they never did. Groaning Grimm ground out, "I didnt know i was going to get 'almost killed' woman" he stopped, taking off his glasses showing the scarred over eye "but Their are times i wish i did" sitting down and looking up at her he began "Paige, what use am I to anyone now? a Gunman without both eye's is only good for being the first into a meatgrinder" he stopped as said woman sat in his lap, "but its not your dominant eye" she shot back, "I've seen you fight and seen you shoot, you physically show your scariness now" Grimm couldn't help it, he laughed "my scariness is it? he questioned, quarking an eyebrow.

Taking his drink and chugging the rest of it the hacker nodded "I only work for and like the best dear" she said, getting up and pulling him up "now come on" she said as she started pushing him torward the bathroom "You need a shower and food, get cleaned up and eat, I got to show you something afterword" grunting in response the man did as he was told.

An hour later the duo were in Grimms old Sandking XL, heading to where Paige wanted them to go, "Hey Grimm, how did you get this truck anyway?" she asked "I know you didn't buy it or steal it, that has a papertrail but this one dosen't." Downshifting and coming to a stop at a light Grimm began "when I first go into this life I had a Mentor who was essentially my brother" he started , taking a left. "We were almost inseprable until he met a woman, she was a innocent, wasn't touched by this life as me or you have, and my friend didnt want to drag her into it, so he got out of it and they moved to Nevada where they got a family" he finished, and coincadently coming to a stop at their destination. "The Vanilla Unicorn?" kinda suprised he turned to Paige "Oh Honey, apple of my eye, jewel on my crown, mind telling filling me in?" Said Apple looked at the eye "men say the most interesting things when their pleasured my dear" she said with a mischevious look "come on, I want you to meet my Intel network."

Climbing out of the vehecle and heading inside both went backstage (much to Grimms wonder) to the managers office where they met an old woman "Dear this is Sally" Paige began "the original owner of the Vanilla Unicorn head of my Intel network" turning to Sally "Mom this is Grimm. . . my Fiance" they say that dropping bombs at the same time cause's interesting things "HE/SHE'S YOUR WHAT?" they were right. After introductions and getting the details hammered out (Merryweather mercs come in notify Grim of any intel they get, anyone start trouble that security cant handle call Grimm)

"You know" Grimm started as they got into the truck "I would have never figured your momma being the owner of that" he said as he started the engine. "Kinda figured she would be a disgruntled house wife who'd castrate any man who touched her daughter- GET DOWN!" pushing his fiance down and dodging a hail of gun fire, Grimm came back up pulling the sawed-off from out under the driver seat "come at me again you sumbitch!" The words punctuated with shot-shell fire as he advanced on the alley where the shots came from, running empty in the shotgun he dropped it and started running, pulling his other weapon, his Automatic pistol to bare as he rounded the corner to see a biker, clutching his arm running to the motorcyclea few yards away. raising the pistol he let off a short burst to his legs, cutting him down like a tree.

"Please! have mer AAARRRHGGGHHH!" the biker found it really hard when the man he was shooting at was putting his knee into his tore up leg, said man pulled out a knife from his boot "all out of mercy or kindness" Grimm said in a flat tone "However I am holding a contest for recieving my undivided rage attention, and you just one first place" jamming the knife into the hand that was holding the bikers arm, essentually pinning his arms together "How does it feel to know you damaged my calm?"

"GRIMM" looking up he see's Sally with two of her hired guards "we'll take care of this trash, you go see to your girl" nodding he stood up and started to leave "wait" turning he watched as the little old lady pulled out his knfe SLOWLY from the man he pinned and wiped the blade on his face. "You forgot this dear" handing him his knife back, Chuckling he accepted it and went back to the truck with a confised Paige "Why are you smiling?" "forget what I said earlier, I see where you get it."


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

"Who said violence never solved anything. . .?"

By Penmaster Cole

The one thing Grimm loved most about this Island state, were the blinders that seem to be on most people, well he wouldn't call them blinders more along the lines of everyone not wanting to get mixed up with eachothers shit. And this is how he got onto the building with a Barret .50 cal sniper rifle without being bothered. After setting up his platform and dialing in his scope, he put his headpiece in his ear and called a certain number.

"This is Simeon, what do you want?" answered the Armenian, who was at that moment in the crosshairs of Grimms rifle "Glad to see you took me off your contact list Simeon" said sniper, "Now mind telling me why you ratted me out to Merriweather?" he questioned, then seeing the man start looking around he continued "don't bother running or looking around, you'll only die tired and will never see it coming, now tell me, why did you set me up?" he ground out as he switched the weapon on "fire."

"Grimm I can Explain" began the now slightly panicking man "some of the other dealerships were getting more customers, I . . . I needed to scare them off so i mentioned you . . and your services rendered in the past" he explained. "It was buisness" he finished like that was the end of a conversation; The eye twitch from the nonexistent eye could be seen from around Grimms wraparounds "You threw my name out into the wind to try and keep your ass backward buisness afloat?" he ground out calmly, "Tell me more." theirs one nail in the coffin.

Simeon coutinued "then one day a man came in and said he was interested in you" he began "he started paying me so I started telling him on your past jobs that word had got around about the infamous 'Draugr'" he said, mentioning Grimms callsign, "He got very interested in your work performance, I thought that he would be a potential customer." he finished. A second nail was hammered in. "And you told him my real name?" Grimm questioned, "Yes of Course" answered the Armenian.

"Simeon I'm not going to kill you" Grimm said, hearing and seeing the other man sigh in relief. "that's what the Mafia your tied to is for" with his left hand he reached over and hit the button on a small brown box and half a second later three explosives went off destroying almost all of the cars in the lot. "THAT was for using me for your own gain, and THIS" pausing to look over at his Fiance who was on a laptop who gave him a thumbs up "is for almost getting me killed, Right now on your Lifeinvader page are leaked accounts of all the people you swindled, including your bosses in your Mafia, have a Good day mister Yetarian" hanging up and looking over at Paige, "So how do you enjoy working in the field?"

Looking at the man she replied "It's different but it dosen't have air condition" watching him pack "Hey Grimm?" seeing him stop from breaking down the rifle "Why'd you decide on doing this now instead of earlier? he could have gotten away." she asked. starting to put the weapon away he responded "Remember the gunmen that tried to take us out at your moms workplace?" seeing her nod he continued "Your Mom got the man to talk, he was sent to wipe out anyone I may have been close to, not from Merriweather but from the Piece of shit down their." Peering at her over his glasses he finished "you don't Fuck with family and apparently he forgot about that, I just happend to remind him."

After getting everything packed and taken down to Grimms Sabre Turbo, which for some reason Paige kept calling hers, they drove off torward their home, on the way their Paige brought up a question. "So what are you going to do about our new senator? you looked him up but you havent taken any action against him. . .yet." she finished the last part seeing the smirk on his face "you got a plan" she dead panned. "yep" "does it involve turning the city into world war three?" "maybe" "Will you let me be involved in it?" turning to her he replied "Interested?" "Oh most defintately" chuckling at the response he turned into the driveway.

Hopping out of the car Grimm Stiffend and pulled out his Auto nine, "Stay in the car and get the sawed off" he commanded, he'd left the lights on in the house and now that he was back the lights were OFF, slowly walking to the garage door and getting inside he made his way to the side door that led into his house, he turned on the light and rushed in, hoping to catch them un aware only to be suprised. "who the hell redecorated?!" he asked himself as he looked around what was his den and kitchen, while the layout being the same their were some key differences.

Instead of a entertainment system set up, their was a weapons locker set up on the wall with all of Grimms weapons set up in all the places with outlines drawn in, it also included spaces for weapons he had on hisself, on the television instead of showing Weazle news, it showed the wallpaper from his computer of Him and Paige at the beach quickly it dawned on him that his Television had been turned into a Computer. "Happy Anniversary Honey" turning around he sees Paige leaning on the door frame " Lester helped, figured that you could use something you liked and I agreed," she walked up to him "Besides sleeping in a bed with random bullets poking into you when you move got annoying" winking at him.

Before Grimm could say anything their was a loud wailing sound and the screen on the T.V. went from the wallpaper to a map of Los Santos and Blaine County with a red dot on the map "Someone's on trouble" Paige said stepping around him going to the keyboard on the coffee table and tapping in something bringing up a closer portion on the map, "Raton Canyon, apparently police are writing off a getaway car that was shot up and drove into the water, their not persuing it." She said then looked at him, " you may be able to find what they were trying to steal or find a getaway driver either way its a good way to stretch your legs and see if you can get another ally." Nodding his head he went over and Grabbed his M4, "May have a fight" he explained as he went by.

A/N: So I know some may ask why I'm putting real guns instead of putting down "A.P. Pistol" and "Heavy Sniper", to be honest im gun nut who believes in knowing the limitations of the weapon makes the story seem more real, besides if Grimm was a Professional he'd like to know all the details he can about his weapons.

on another note this next chapter i'm going to start adding OC's of my own unless ya'll decide to send me yours, much obliged. -Penmaster Cole


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

"He's not Heavy. . ."

By Penmaster Cole

Guilty Pleasures, Grimm mused as he drove through Blaine County torward the cordnates that Paige put into his GPS, shouldn't all be considered a Guilt, for instance driving through the woods in his (now restored) Mesa, was very calming to his mind.

Those thoughts quickly came to a halt as he came to a stop of the crashed Turismo in the middle of the gorge. Pulling to a stop in the tree line and getting out, he looked around, before slowyly making his way down to the crash site "An armored race car" he muttered to himself, remembering someone "Only one man was crazy enough to use that on missions. ." quickly looking around he found tracks; racking his M4 and raising the optic to hace level he started moving slowly by the water.

Not far down he came across a body, one of many that he had killed, a Meryweather merc, though this one looked like he was used as a bullit sponge, with big holes. Looking around and finding shell casing from a M240B machine gun, that confirmed who had crashed. moving quickly he started heading where he found blood, hoping he wasn't to late.

Coming around and over a hill, Grimm almost got his head taken off by a spray of Machine gun fire, dropping to his belly and low crawling over behind a boulder he called out when the suppressive fire was over. "Colton you fucker, its me Grimm!" he yelled out as he poked his head out from behind the bolder, taking the fact his head didnt burst like a over ripe watermelon as a good sign he started to get up and moved around to find the site of one of the few people he considered a true friend.

Colton was a man standing about six foot two and weighed no more than about one eighty five, but dont let his appearance fool you, Grimm found out early on that the man before him was one of the most dangerous heavy gunners in the buisness, his tan complexion paled slightly from the blood loss and the mused hair that usually was in good order was a good indicater of what happends when you crash a race car.

"Well if it ain't my buddy Grimm" spoke the man with his machine gun propped on a rock aimed in his direction. "Thought you were one of those damn Mercs trying to finish me off" stopping to blink and take in a shaky breath he squinted at him and said "Thought they killed you off" he said. Chuckling at the mans behavior Grimm replied "Nah I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction" then looking him over "how the hell did you wreck? you never wreck" he asked as he moved to the other man and pulled out a first aid kit "explain while I patch you up."

Coughing the other man began. "Word got around that Merriweather was hunting for the ones that pulled those heist on them and stole thier shit, namely us" he said as he looked off keeping vigil. "After hearing that you died" stoping to look at him and mumbling something about 'cant trust informants anymore' "I started to pack my shit and head back to the States, you know, get in my jet and fly into the sun set with the Mercs eating my dust, only when I was almost out of the city they started attacking me" pausing he laughed weakly "Them fuckers sent a damn Valkerie gun-ship after me. Anyways i get to right about where i crashed and the guy on the cannon manages to get a round off close to me and launches my car into the river, so i swim my happy ass to the shore as they blew up my car" stopping and gazing up he responded hurridly "I can hear it, its coming back."

Glancing up as he helped his friend to his feet, Grimm could now hear the whumping sound of a Helicopter. Slowly they started to move into the treeline and away from the river. not a minute sooner the Gun-ship from earlier came around a ridge, the men on the door guns swiveling around looking for a target. the Cannon on the undercarrige also swiveling around looking for targets. Stopping in middle of the dirt road by the water, Another helicopter came around, a Troop Carrier with dual roters and lowering ropes to the ground.

"Extermination squad" Colton said, watching as twelve men came down the rope. "Havent seen that shit since Delta Operations." looking at the man who was helping him "We gotta move" and so they did before: "Hostiles sighted Engage!" and soon more Rounds were cracking over Grimms head. Dropping behind trees both men started to work on them. Why does this remind me of when we stole their Thermil Charges" Grimm asked as he changed mags. "Please tell me you brought grenades" he heard over the sound of rapid fire. Fishing out the only three he brought with him. he started chucking them "Always" though he said it, he was pretty sure no one heard it over the sound of the Explosions.

With the short reprieve both men worked their way back to Grimms Mesa which thankfully hadn't be blown up this time, climbing in with Colton in the back, Grimm started flooring it and retreating only to see a returning gunship coming in hot and fast on their trail, the rounds it was sending to them lifting giant clods of dirt in its way.

"Colton" the driver yelled as they started to get onto the main road "cargo area, Rpg with rounds, snuff that bitch!" he yelled as a random bullet pinged off of the armored roof. Looking into his rear view and seeing that the Valkerie was leveling off and trying get a steady bead on them "Now, Now would be good" he spat out.

In a Heavliy laden gun-ship with men that have so far had no one to contend with can make them feel like kings, gods even, even the said pilot, but when a rpg round comes screeching across the sky at you you tend to fly up or down, the guy behind the controls went left, normally this wouldn't be so bad, however in the heavily forested area they were in, they all seemed very supriesed by the giant OAK tree that destroid their rotors and then caused them to blow up..

"Dude" Colton said as he came back in from hanging out the passinger window "That was so awesome" only to pause and look at the rpg and the crate in the back. "Grimm, why the hell is thier a rpg in the back of your jeep?" he asked, don't get him wrong he was grateful for him having it. "The last time they came at me they had a seven-ton Insurgent, with the .50 Cal. I hate getting shot up Colton" said the man as they stopped at a diner, hopping out both men went to the back of the jeep and stored their weapons, Only then did Colton get a good look at Grimm "Holy shit!" looking around to make sure that none of the others were looking in their direction he began "They didnt leave much of you left did they?" a the shake of the other mans head he pulled out a smoke and lit up "So whats the plan?" "Revenge Green Weenie, I'm going to take from them thier most important things, their wealth and their reputation" quickly finishing the cigerette and breathing out the last smoke he asked "Where do I sign up?" "you just did, and now we still need people for the crew." both men got back in the Mesa and drove back to Grimms, Talking about the good old days.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Different pieces, Same game"

By: Penmaster Cole

For the week following the rescue of the heavy named Colton, the three crooks talked and schemed about how they'd get even, but on that sunday they decided to go the the Del perro Pier to relax.

Rolling up in the Sandking XL next to a new Turismo, the three friends walked around the pier, laughing and joking, "So Colton" said paige as they left a hotdog stand, "Grimm tells me that you were in the military," stopping she looked at him. For his part Colton just chuckled "Yeah I was, Dirty Delta, doing the most unsavory things to people who pissed off uncle Sam" smiling he Looked at Grimm, "Thats where I met Grimm, freakin Gorilla Fighter himself" seeing the shocked look on the ladies face he elaborated. "Don't exactly know what the unit he was in called but this guy" pointing to her Fiance "could get into a place, take out everyone and be covered in blood and come out without a sound and hide in plane site, my unit called these kinda guys spooks." chuckling "and now were here." looking off into the sands below then up he stopped smiling. "Uh Grimm?" getting a grunt of acknoledgement "got any friends that can fly a plane?" "Besides you, no" "well I think I may have found us a pilot" finally turning to see what his friend was talking about Grimm was amazed at what he saw.

A small plane, a Velum, that looked to be on its last legs if the smoke was anything to go by came in landing on the beach, taking out three people in the process before coming to a stop, slowly people started to climb out.

Turning to Colton "got your m240?" getting a nod "cover me" he started to head torward the stairs "Grimm!" turning to Paige he quirked an eyebrow "theirs cars pulling up, be careful" was the answer.

Patricia Hardy was hurt, annoyed and most of all scared. Recently she got kicked out of the Air force just because she wouldn't go down on the captain who was on the promotions board, so she when she got out she found a job as a pilot, sadly the income wasn't so much so she became a Pilot for criminals to help with their jobs, and for her first job the plane she had to use was a piece of junk, and though the ones that got away with her were amatuers like her she just wish that the plane didnt get shot up by those cartel guys.

Climbing out of the downed air craft with the two others she had made friends with a tall Englishmen that everyone called Jack, and a Brazillian girl named Kendra, barely getting away from the now non flying deathtrap they looked up to see ten members of the same cartel they just robbed, with weapons, and not looking to happy.

"So you idiots think that you can steal from the Vagos!?" yelled the leader, the only one holding a pistol, "Now I believe its time to make you bleed" he finished walking forward, only to stop when a weapon went off and a hole in the sand by his foot.

All turning at the sudden shot, they see a man in black walking up, a big pistol in hand "Thats enough" he said, looking at the cartel members "Go home, or it will get . . . messy" he finished, looking at them all. "Go away Gringo, or we'll fuck you up" yelled the leader to the ones that were on the ground the other man didnt even seem to be fazed. They would be right.

Grimm's ear piece went off in his ear, while not heard by the others he heard it, "Guns in position Grimm" came over the ear piece. "Im Giving you five seconds to leave before I give you a bad day" stoping he lifted his non gun hand in the air, one finger up "One" no one moved "two" raising his pistol "three" sighting his pistol on the leader (while the other cartel members raised theirs at him) "Five!" shooting the leader in the head he rolled to the side as the sound of a Machine gun let loose with a torrent of fire power.

The three on the ground were to suprised to move, one second a mexican stand off, the next was a hailstorm of bullits and what were once men were now . . . bits? "What the fuck?" yelled Jack, as he looked over to the two females, trying to figure out what had happend. Kendra looked at the others and pointed to the man in black walking over, "I take it you all were in a very shitty situation to have to crash land yes?" getting a nod and looking them all over the Man in black began speaking "I'm Grimm, and if you lend me your talents I'll make you rich and help you with your own scores, sound like a good idea?" getting a nod in return from all three he looked back to see the others coming down from the pier.

After an introduction and quick rundown (all the while evacuating the area) they all went where the three newbies (to Colton and Grimm) vehecles, where they agreed in a weeks time to meet up again to hash out the details for their plan: revenge.


End file.
